plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Stompadon
Hearty |Tribe = History Pet Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = Dino-Roar: All Zombies in your hand get +1 /+1 . |Rarity = Colossal - Legendary |Flavor Text = With a cerebellum the size of a Wall-Nut, it specializes in oversized bodies for little brains.}} Stompadon is a colossal legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. It costs 4 to play, and has 2 /4 . It has no traits, and its Dino-Roar ability gives all Zombies in the Zombie Hero's hand +1 /+1 . Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' History Pet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Dino-Roar:' All Zombies in your hand get +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Legendary Card description With a cerebellum the size of a Wall-Nut, it specializes in oversized bodies for little brains. Update history Update 1.24.6 * Cost change: 3 → 4 . Strategies With Like all other cards with the Dino-Roar ability, this is used to its full potential when many cards are drawn. Because of this, the best hero to use this card is Rustbolt, who has access to many card-drawing tricks and zombies such as Kite Flyer, Leprechaun Imp and Fun-Dead Raiser. Remember that the more zombies in the player's hand, the more effective this becomes. As such, it is best to draw extra cards when there are as many zombies in the player's hand as possible. Remember that the zombies in the drawn cards from the trick also will get boosted by this zombie's ability. Through the use of this, Zombology Teacher, and Going Viral, it is possible to play extremely many Going Virals and thus draw many cards. This will allow the player to simultaneously boost all zombies on the field and in the player's hand, creating an unstoppable army. Once this happens, it will be extremely difficult to remove all of the boosted zombies. The effect of Dino-Roar will stack for every Stompadon on the field. As a result, the effects of card drawing tricks can be multiplied. If the player has the chance, as many Stompadons as possible should be played on the field, maximising the boosts obtained from their abilities. When playing as The Smash, this card can synergize very well with Interstellar Bounty Hunter, as their abilities can benefit each other. Stompadon will be able to boost Interstellar Bounty Hunter before she is able to be removed, eliminating the problem of her only average stats. In return, she will be able to destroy many plants due to her boosts and draw even more cards. Against This zombie's ability will trigger at least once per turn, making this a must-remove in all circumstances. However, the zombie hero should be especially careful, as the zombie hero can draw extra cards to activate this zombie's ability even more. To minimise this zombie's ability from activating, this should be removed as soon as possible. Whack-a-Zombie will destroy this zombie in one fell swoop while other alternatives like Lawnmower will be more expensive but work just as well. Boosted Zombies can be destroyed with the use of a single Doom-Shroom. If this zombie cannot be removed immediately, stopping the zombie hero from drawing too many cards can be a viable option to slow down the damage this zombie can do. Destroying zombies like Kite Flyer which can draw cards is important. However, as most means of drawing extra cards are through tricks, Sportacus, Forget-Me-Nuts and Dark Matter Dragonfruit will help discourage the opponent from drawing cards. Trivia *Its description is based on the fact that the dinosaur it is base off of has a very small brain. *Its original ability was "Dino-Roar: All cards in your hand cost 1 less.". Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:History zombies Category:Pet zombies Category:History cards Category:Pet cards